Users often use their terminals to take pictures in their daily lives. However, if a terminal is shaken when it is used to take a picture, the picture may be blurred and thus unclear. In this case, the picture can be optimized in order to improve its clarity.
Since such optimization is typically based on computationally demanding algorithms, if a terminal having a limited processing capability, such as a mobile phone, is used to optimize a picture, it will occupy a large amount of system resources in the terminal and it will be time consuming. Hence, in general the terminal will not be used for picture optimization. Instead, the picture can be uploaded to a server which optimizes the picture and then sends the optimized picture back to the terminal.
It costs time for the terminal to upload the picture and receive the optimized picture. Further, the user is not aware of the clarity of the optimized picture before the terminal uploads the picture. Thus, it is possible that the user is not satisfied with the clarity of the optimized picture, which unnecessarily wastes the user's time.